An ARTICLE, TEASING AND THE SUPERPOWERS: A PSYCHOLOGY OF
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The Penguin, the Scare Crow, the SabreTooth, the Toad, the Angel, Calisto, DareDevil, the Thing what do these people have in common? Right: they all got their names from being teased when they were young. Oswald-Cobblepot-the-Penguin: when he was younger was short and had a stocky frame with a potbelly. In addition, because Ozzy Cobblepot had a pointy roman nose that looked like!


Approximate Words Count 700

2014,

Disposable Copy

AN ARTICLE, TEASING

AND THE SUPERPOWERS: A PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPER HUMANS

SPECIAL EXTRA!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The Penguin, the Scare Crow, the SabreTooth, the Toad, the Angel, Calisto, DareDevil, the Thing what do these people have in common?! Right: they all got their names from being teased when they were young. 

_ _ _Oswald-Cobblepot-the-Penguin: when he was younger was short and had a stocky frame with a potbelly. In addition, because Ozzy Cobblepot had a pointy roman nose that looked like some bird's beak. _He when he was little he was teased by his classmates and young Ozzy Cobblepot was called the Penguin because of the shape of his big stomach, small skull and weak chin. It didn't help that Ozzy Cobblepot had short legs and was short like a real penguin: neither. 

_ No one teased Ozzy Cobblepot more than one bully named **Sharky**._ His father widowed his mother early because of the fact that one overcast day young Ozzy Cobblepot's father decided to not take an umbrella with his father's self when his father went out one day and Ozzy Cobblepot's father thought it wouldn't be raining that day. It did rain heavily and by the time Ozzy Cobblepot's dad got back: his dad had caught a bad case of pneumonia and soon died._ Ozzy Cobblepot's mom told Ozzy Cobblepot to take with him an umbrella wherever Ozzy Cobblepot went.

One day in grade school, it was Hallowe'en and Ozzy Cobblepot wore an outfit for that day**. Sharky** wore a shark costume and saw some kid wearing a tuxedo as a costume. **Sharky** made that anonymous boy and Ozzy Cobblepot undress in front of him in the hallway at school in front of everybody and change costumes as a joke. _Ozzy Cobblepot was forced to wear the tuxedo all day: because it made Ozzy Cobblepot look like a penguin.

_Ozzy Cobblepot's father owned a bird pet shop._ Ozzy Cobblepot would spend hours with the birds: learning how to treat them to get their love: it was second-nature to him. _Ozzy Cobblepot seek solace in spending all day with his pets. _Ozzy Cobblepot's fellow classmates teased him for having an umbrella everywhere with him. 

_One day Ozzy Cobblepot decided to stop the bullying of **Sharky** and fight back. In order to show **Sharky** that Ozzy Cobblepot was a hard worker like he always told him to be: Ozzy Cobblepot trained in the martial arts. _Ozzy Cobblepot lost all of Ozzy Cobblepot's weight and became stocky with muscle: but Ozzy Cobblepot's classmates still thought he was still fat because of his thick boned frame. When **Sharky** finally tried to beat up Ozzy Cobblepot: he fought back and Ozzy Cobblepot: because of Ozzy Cobblepot's exercising harder: and just the simple fact that Ozzy Cobblepot had more fighting skill: of course he won.

Life had one crueler lesson to tell Ozzy Cobblepot and so did **Sharky.** When Ozzy Cobblepot went to the pet store that evening he had already broken into his father's pet store and **Sharky** with his popular friends had killed all of the pets. _Ozzy Cobblepot after graduating high school became a mob boss who everybody called the Penguin. **Sharky** became a minor criminal and replaced his teeth with sharp metal teeth.

When he finally caught up with **Sharky**: he took Ozzy Cobblepot the Penguin's blowtorch umbrella: had his gangsters hold his arms back and welded his sharp teeth together so he couldn't open his mouth:

- - -30- - -

M, G. Duramen _Approx Count 300

506 Cottage Road 3 _2014, M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 _Disposable Copy

3372

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens: inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
